


Wufei's Thanks

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo notices Wufei is moodier than usual and seeks to fix that.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 5/24: Wufei’s Thanks.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue…

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, some angst, some shounen ai

Pairings: 2+5, 5+S

Rating: PG (hahaha you thought I’d break it already?! Not a chance!)

Note: I am no expert in Chinese customs or holidays, so if what I am using in here is majorly off, I’m so sorry to whomever I offend. I just searched and this is what I got to fit my story! Extra notes are at the end. Anyhoo, enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Hey Sally! Whatcha doing?” Duo called out as he saw his fellow Preventer come from the oriental grocer’s store.

 

She looked up and smiled as Duo ran over and helped her with a couple of bags. “Thanks, Duo. And to answer your question, I’m getting supplies to celebrate a traditional festival of my people which is in two days,” she replied with a smirk as she tossed her hair from her face. She had cut it after the war, needing both a new look and an easier time. “My family is coming to visit and, as I am their only daughter, I took on the job of preparing for it and hosting it,” she explained with a soft sigh as she placed her groceries in her jeep.

 

Duo followed suit and placed his stuff in after hers. “A festival, huh? Is Fei going to celebrate it too?” he asked in interest.

 

Sally’s eyes saddened as she smiled at Duo. “No, I don’t think he will. You see…it is only for family. Wufei…doesn’t have any. Even if I wanted to ask him, he would have refused. Since we are neither related nor anything more than friends,” she replied sadly.

 

Duo frowned, his violet eyes sad as he looked down pensively. He looked up at Sally. “Sally…what kind of festival is it?” he asked in curiosity as he leaned against the side of the jeep.

 

She cocked her head to the side before saying, “Well, I guess you could say it is the Chinese version of the American Thanksgiving celebration. Each year on Winter Solstice, families get together to celebrate the end of the year and being a family. The celebration itself is called Dong Zhi, which literally means ‘coming of winter’. We eat Tang Yuan in a symbol of unity and harmony for our family.” She glanced at the sky and smiled softly. “It’s a wonderful celebration. We usually make the lanterns for the Chinese New Year celebration and Lantern festival then as well as some ornaments,” she murmured as she wrapped an arm around her waist in remembrance.

 

Duo picked at his lip as he listened. When she stopped, he looked over at her. “Hey Sally…can you give me the recipe for this…Tang Yuan? Please? I want to…make Wufei happy…and it’s so close to Christmas here…” he said as he gazed at her seriously. She blinked in surprise and looked about ready to protest, but then stopped. She smiled softly and nodded. Duo grinned. “Great! Let’s go! I need to learn in two days…” he declared as he hopped into her jeep.

 

Sally followed, snickering softly as she got in. ‘Duo…who would have thought you would be so caring?’ she thought fondly to herself as she started her jeep up and drove home.

 

~~*~**~~~*Two days Later*~~~**~*~~

 

“Hey Wufei! Whatcha doing tonight?” Duo’s voice rang down the hall of Preventer headquarters.

 

Wufei rolled his eyes as he looked up from the report he was typing up. “Working, why?” he asked gruffly as Duo poked his head into the Chinese man’s office.

 

Duo pouted. “Aw do you have to? I was thinking we could hang out! I made a special dinner…” He trailed off with an inviting grin.

 

Looking slightly incredulous, Wufei laughed slightly. “You?! Make a special dinner? Please! I bet it was from a carton before it became special,” he commented with a wry grin. Duo’s lack of cooking talent was famous at Preventer HQ.

 

Pouting even more as he assumed a hurt look, Duo leaned against the doorjamb. “I’m hurt, Fei! I can cook! Besides…it’s special for you. Come on, please?” he asked, his eyes and face suddenly serious as he gazed at his friend.

 

Wufei blinked in surprise then tilted his head in curiosity. He smiled. “Alright, Duo. I can come. If it’s that important for you,” he replied with a gentle smile.

 

Duo grinned and nodded. “Yes, it is. Now hurry it up! I’ll be waiting for you at my desk!” he called before jogging out. Wufei shook his head and smiled before going back to his work, feeling more lighthearted.

 

A couple of hours later, Wufei found himself following Duo home, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He looked out at the night sky, smiling sadly. ‘Ah yes…tonight is supposed to be that night…no wonder I felt so sad…’ he thought sadly to himself before pulling in next to Duo’s car. He got out and smiled at Duo as he waved cheerfully at Wufei, then ran almost excitedly to his duplex door. Wufei followed at a more solemn pace, but grinned at Duo reassuringly as he came in behind the braided man.

 

Duo grinned back as he led the way in, taking Wufei’s jacket and placing it in his closet before putting his own in as well. Both slipped their shoes off and put on the slippers that were at the edge of the closet then went towards the living area. Duo flipped on a light and watched Wufei carefully as the Chinese man entered the room.

 

Wufei gasped softly in shock, his eyes wide as he stared around at the room. Soft lights from inside white Chinese lanterns filled the room, the gentle colors of lilies and sakura on the lanterns coloring the light in an almost cream color. He stepped farther into the room and looked around, seeing white, light blue, and green origami ornaments hanging around the lanterns, each ornament seeming to flow on a gentle breeze as they moved. He turned back to Duo, dazed. “Duo…what?” he asked softly in shock.

 

Smiling gently, Duo held his hand up, then went out of the room briefly. He came back in with a tray filled with different foods as well as a large bowl, which was covered. He smiled cheerfully as he set the tray down, revealing different Chinese dishes, each looking as good as the other. “I told you it was special, Wufei,” he murmured as he straightened and smiled at Wufei again.

 

Blinking in shock, Wufei gazed at his friend. “Duo…why?” he asked softly, his onyx eyes filled with confusion.

 

Duo smiled again as he reached over and took Wufei’s hand into his own, holding it. “I wanted to celebrate Dong Zhi with you, Wufei…cuz you are family to me,” he explained gently, tightening his hold as Wufei paled slightly at his words. “Sally told me all about the festival, how families get together to give thanks for a good year…I wanted to celebrate it with you because I know how much tradition means to you,” he added with a gentle smile.

 

Wufei smiled back, his eyes misting slightly. He looked down and opened the bowl, smiling as he saw the tang yuan. He looked back up at Duo, then took two of the small balls, one white, one pink, then handed them to Duo with a small bow. “May this New Year bring great joy for our family,” he said softly before looking up.

 

Duo smiled back before doing the same. “May our lives be filled with joy and harmony,” he responded and Wufei smiled joyfully, hearing the old words from his past. “And may we always give thanks for our family’s love,” Duo finished before hugging Wufei gently, smiling as the hug was returned.

 

“Yes…always,” Wufei whispered softly as tears rolled down his face as he held Duo tightly. “Thank you, Duo…for being my family.”

 

OWARI!

 

Notes: Tang Yuan literally means ‘family reunion’ it is a sweet soup that has glutinous (sugar filled) white flour balls in it. Families eat it at this celebration to symbolize family unity and prosperity, often mixing pink tang yuan in for luck.

 


End file.
